Sick Day
by XxJellyBeanSkullsxX
Summary: Yong Soo takes over the job of caring for an ill Yao, much to China's dismay


Yong Soo was pretty excited today since big brother China was going to treat him to something today. He has been quiet at any meeting they had to attend, as China would want him to be. So Yao must reward him for good behavior. "Aniki!" he called, bursting through the door to Yao's home. "Shh." Hong Kong hissed, looking at him from Yao's couch. "Gēgē is trying to sleep." "It's almost noon though." Xiāng nodded, "True, but he's been ill. I've been here for a couple of days to take care of him." Sick? Korea didn't know countries could get sick. When he asked Hong Kong about it, he merely shrugged, "We can if enough people in our countries are. Take North and South America for example. Mexico became ill with a new flu and now America is fighting not to get it as well. Sometimes it's just geographical." "I can take care of him!" Korea said excitedly. "America?" Xiāng always had a hard time keeping up with Korea. "Aniki, of course." Xiāng shook his head, "He's very sick. He needs quiet and immediate assistance when he calls or rings the bell I gave him." He said. "I can so be qu-" Hong Kong covered his mouth. "This is exactly what I mean." Korea sighed, "Please? I really want to do this for him. Besides, you don't want to be stuck here all day, do you?" He had a point. "Alright. But remember to keep the noise down. If anyone comes over to see Yao, take a proper message and see that he gets it. Give him soup I already prepared on the stove and nothing else unless he asks for it…" Korea nodded, "Baby needs stuff, I get the point." Hong Kong soon left, wondering why Yong Soo would agree to sit inside all day just for China. Oh well, at least now he has time to catch up on work.

Korea turned on the television, but made sue to keep the volume down. He looked over to Yao's bedroom door every few minutes. Sure he was sick, but he wanted to help now! He got up and opened the door just a little. China's bed was messy, piled with pillows and blankets. He didn't see Yao though. "Aniki?" he called, walking over to the bed. Nothing. "Aniki?" he said louder, starting to go through the stack. He soon grabbed red silk cloth and pulled. It turned out to be a sleeve. He heard a small groan of pain. "Aniki? Why are you buried under all this crap?" he asked as he uncovered his brother. Yao kept over of the blankets about him though. His usually beautiful hair was messy, free from any proper grooming for the last day or two. He looked up to Korea, eyes half open, "Yong Soo? Where's Xiāng?" "I let him go home, I'm your doctor now." He answered brightly.

Yao knew he meant 'nurse' but the mental image of Yong Soo dressed as a studious doctor frazzled his half-awake mind. He flopped back down on the plush pillows. "You don't have to stay, aru." He said flatly. "I'm staying here, you're still sick." Yong Soo said, touching Yao's hand, it was hot to the touch. "I would die if someone covered me with blankets and stuff when I'm sick, I'll rearrange your bed." He offered. Yao was starting to protest, but he was already picked up and carried over to the chair in his room. He watch as Yong Soo made quick work out of fixing his bed. He kept as many of the comfortable items as Yao wanted, but made the bed look nicer. Damn it, Hong Kong, why did he think it was ok to leave him with Korea? He meant well, but China really didn't like the idea of being treated like a child and the young country he raised seeing him like this.

"You left them along together?" Kiku asked over tea with Xiāng. He nodded, "I usually wouldn't, but he was determined and I had very important things to do." He looked from his cup to Japan. "Besides, wouldn't Yao _like_ them being alone together?" Japan frowned; he really didn't like talking about Yao's feelings for anyone, especially one of the other Asian nations. "I'll stop by there later when I go to visit Greece." Hong Kong looked surprised, "That's not exactly on the way." Kiku shrugged, "I have a feeling it would be good for a laugh."

Yong Soo finally got Yao tucked into to blankets. "Get the bell, for me would you, aru? I left it on the desk …" "No problem!" Korea said, taking off for his desk though it was just on the other side of the room. He picked it up. It was an old hand bell Xiāng must have taken from Arthur. It hit a very lovely note when rung. He smiled, ringing the bell as he slowly walked back to his room. China had taken him to see a hand bell choir before, a very interesting hobby. The note this bell hit reminded him of it, he had completely forgotten until now.

Yao watched Yong Soo finally return to the room with the bell. He was completely amused by it. The noise was starting to get to China though. "Yong Soo…" still that cursed ringing. He sighed, calling the younger nation's name louder. Still nothing. He finally got up, walking over. "Korea." He said sternly, setting his hand on his to stop the ringing. Yong Soo jumped, looking down to him. "I'll take the bell now, aru." Yao said, tired. "Right, sorry." Yao was soon helped back into bed in time for his stomach to growl. Yao blushed a little, but couldn't deny he was hungry. "Xiāng left you soup, I'll go warm it up."

Yao lied back and listened for Yong Soo. The young country had gotten better about not breaking his things, but that didn't mean his dishes would go unharmed. Plenty of the older nations were used to dealing with sickness or injury alone, having to be stronger with age. But he couldn't deny if was good to have one or two of his siblings caring enough to stay when he was ill. Hong know and he weren't too close anymore, but out of the others – excluding Yong Soo- Xiāng is the most likely to do anything. Thailand and Vietnam were usually off on business, Taiwan hated him, and Japan…Kiku… "It's ready!" Korea said, coming in with a tray. Yao sat up against the pillows. It was cute to see Korea so proud of himself. Neither noticed Korea step on one of the blankets that draped off the bed, it tightened between the tension so his next step slid down slightly, causing him to drip. Yao wasn't able to move fast enough and hot broth soon hit his chest and neck. "Aiyeh!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Korea said in quick succession as he removed the dishes and the tray. Yao moved the soaked covers off him to get up. His silk pajamas were ruined for the most part, ingredients of the soup sticking to the pajamas and his hair that was resting on his shoulders when it happened. "It's fine, aru." Korea frowned sadly, that was the maddest sounding 'aru' he's heard in a while. "I'll get more blankets and pillows, these need to be washed." He said as he gathered the soup soaked items. "Take this too." Yao said, talking off the pajama top. He was faced away from Yong Soo. Korea stared at the scar. Seeing it somehow made him feel worse. "This is exactly what I mean" Xiāng's voice echoed in his head. Korea soon quietly left the room to get the needed laundry started and gather blankets and such from other rooms. Yao pulled a green robe out of his closet since he didn't need to change out of the red pajama bottoms. He felt bad about snapping at him, though he did have the good excuse of being scorched by soup. It was Yong Soo's choice to stay here and help. He sighed, sitting on the bed with the robe beside him. Yong Soo soon returned. "Anything you need, aniki?" he asked, sounding nervous. Yao nodded, "A bath, aru."

"No." "Aniki…" "No!" Korea had offered to stay in the washroom incase Yao needed help. "I'll call you if I need anything. Go, aru." Yong Soo sighed. "Ok, but keep the bell near you incase you need me." Yao nodded and was soon left alone in the hot herbal water. He could hear Yong Soo in the next room fixing the bed. Yao closed his eyes, leaning back against the side of the tub. A bath gave one a strange feeling of almost like being in a separate place. It was calm, and he could think in this relaxed state. He remembered when Korea was little, falling asleep somewhere along the way with a light sweat on his brow from the head of the water.

"_Aniki?" moaned a small Korea, opening the door to his older brother's room. Yao lifted his head, glancing at the clock before looking at him. "It's 2:18 in the morning, aru. What's wrong?"he noticed Yong Soo was crying as only a half awake child in distress could. Totally unrestrained, most children just found their way to their guardians in this state for help, even if they themselves weren't quite sure what was wrong. Yao got up and walked over to the little country, kneeling down. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, wiping the tears away gently. Yong Soo shook his head, "My stomach hurts, Aniki. I don't know what to do, I wouldn't bother you but…" "Sh, it's ok, aru." Yao said, setting his hand on Yong Soo's forehead. "You're burning up, come here." He said, picking him up and walking back to his bed. He set Yong Soo on the usually unoccupied side. He started covering him up with his thick comforter; he himself preferred being covered completely to stay warm when ill. This was the first time Korea was really sick, so he could only guess what made him feel better. He was tucking him in when Yong Soo looked up to him with his big brown eyes. "Aniki?" he said softly. Yao looked at him and smiled. "Yes?" The young nation looked so cute, still very tired from waking up at an ungodly hour. "I'm going to puke if you don't get these blankets off of me." China quickly removed the blanket and allowed Korea to show him how to cover him to keep even the slightest pressure off his tummy. China got a small bucket in case he really did need to vomit before the night was done and a cool washcloth for his hot forehead. "I'll call Tibet tomarrow if you still don't feel wel, arul. He'll know how to help." He said, carefully getting onto his side of the bed. "Thank you, aniki. I owe you one." Yao smiled, giving Yong Soo one of his stuffed pandas. "I'm your big brother, aru, I want to make sure you're ok." "I still owe you one." Korea said. Yao stayed awake until he was sure the little nation has fallen asleep._

Yao woke up from the loving memory with one thought. 'I'm gonna throw up.' He got out of the water in time, kneeling naked in front of the toilet. He had no food in his system, so only bodily acid came up. He eyes teared up from the horrible taste as his body tensed up on it's own like a cat's, trying to get to sickness out of his system. He breathed heavily one there finally came an end to it. He had started to wipe the tears away, cursing himself for acting like a child, before a towel was set around him from behind. He jumped, looked over his shoulder slightly. Yong Soo looked worried. "Are you ok, aniki?" he asked, reaching past China and flushing the toilet. Yao's face was red; Korea reasoned that the strain from vomiting usually made you red in the face. He completely ignored he was kneeling on a bathroom floor with a wet, shaking, barely covered Yao because he had been so worried. Yao soon nodded, "Yeah. I need to lie down, aru." Yong Soo helped him up and let him adjust the towel.

Korea left Yao to dress as he went to get a cold rag for him. He noticed a stuffed panda in his old room as he passed it on the way to the kitchen. He smiled, picking it up. Yao pulled on the robe and pajama pants before getting into bed. The new blankets smelled nice since they haven't been used in a while. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them when a cold cloth was placed on his forehead. Yong Soo smiled, sitting in the vacant side of the bed. "Here, this might make you feel better." He said, holding out the panda. Yao smiled weakly, "So I guess you don't owe me one anymore, aru." Yong Soo laid next to him, the panda between them. "You're my big brother. I want to make sure you're ok."

Kiku stopped by later that night. He had taken his time since he was nervous about dealing with any messed Yong Soo made. He walked into the house when no one answered. "Sorry for the intrusion." He said, but he had the feeling he was talking to no one. He saw the bedroom door cracked open. He soon opened it fully to look inside. Yao and Yong Soo were both asleep. Yao had a hand on one of his panda bears; Yong Soo's hand was on top of his. He noticed Yao's blankets were changed, the tray of empty dishes left on the desk, the abandoned bath when he looked in the bathroom, and Arthur's hand bell on the nightstand. What went on here? "Hey." Came a voice behind him. He turned and saw Greece. "I was getting worried." Heracles said. Kiku smiled a little, "I just had to check on them." He didn't mind not knowing how Greece knew he was at China's, since he usually appeared and disappeared as he pleased. "They seem fine, but if you want to stay…" Japan shook his head, "No, let's go." They made sure to lock China's front door before walking off together. "Kiku, do you ever regret…" "No." "So you'll never…" "I'm happy where I am." Greece smiled a little, taking Japan's hand. "I have a feeling everyone is happy where they are."

, aru.

This is for my friend, Chibi-Ra-Chan, who was sick about two weeks ago. After technical difficulty and sheer laziness, I finally have it up now!

I called Hong Kong"Xiāng" because I looked him up and he doesn't have an actual name apparently, so I called him what Chibi-Ra-Chan called him in her story 'Kagome Kagome' ( /s/5368040/1/Kagome_Kagome) to avoid confusion.

I was nervous since this was my first ChinaxKorea story, though it you read my Fruk story, I hinted to that in there too. I hint to JapanxGreece in here, so maybe I'll write for them in my next pairing story.

I thought I would really mess this up for Re-Chan, but it's kind of, say, letting a friend pierce your ears. If something's going to go wrong, you might as well have a friend to laugh it off with. So…yeah. Tell me what you think. If there's anything incredibly wrong with how I made (*fill in the blank*) act, I'm always open to both praise and criticism.

- Mina


End file.
